Jeremy Jenkins
Jeremy Jenkins is the main character from the No Age Limit Series Background Jeremy was born in Los Santos sometime around the 1940s. The Great Age When he turned 18, Jenkins moved to a home in Jefferson to live alone. He was dating his wife Bertha since he was 16 & waited 2 Years before they can have Intercourse. He is a good friend of Willard & Shane. Jenkins is given a Late 60s Yellow Euros as a gift from his father, meaning that he is a good student. He goes to have a Birthday Party with his friends but ends up hung-over in Las Venturas. he wakes up on the rooftop of The Visage & finds a Goon trying to kill hi while Willard is just across the street fighting another goon. They both find out that the Goons have kidnapped Shane. They go to a warehouse using a pink Limo filled with weapons that Willard woke up in. They manage to take out the goons but they find a bloody coffin in the slaughter hall & assume that Shane is killed. But he is in fact passed out in a corner. Present Day No Age Limit 60 Years later, Jeremy has grown to be an old man in his late 70s, he is now married to Bertha. Like most elderly, he tends to sleep a lot. When riots break out in the city, Jenkins escapes on his super bike. He also drives well. after escaping the city, he tries to sleep in the Woods but gets his 'Ding Dong' bitten off by a bear. No Age Limit 2: Race For A Ding Dong After getting his 'Ding Dong' bit off, he goes to Las Venturas to find a new one. The doctor can't find one so Jeremy has to leave. He goes to seek help from his old friend Willy The Fat Clown (Willard). Willy now is a selfish, non jolly, Grumpy clown. Willy claims that if Jeremy races with Pro Racer, Alex Golden, then he could set a trap & kill Golden to steal his 'Ding Dong', Jeremy again uses his driving skills & the plan goes well. Crossover No Crossover Limit In the Non-Canon, No Crossover limit, Jeremy never lost his 'Ding Dong' & Riots never broke out in Los Santos, and maybe never married Bertha, However this is not confirmed. He goes to a Dating Program & meets Stara & starts dating her & helping her fight her Crime problems. Personality The Great Age In TGA, Jeremy has a kind, jolly & smart personality, He cares for his friends & loves his family, However he still enjoys drinking, thinking about his girlfriend & being a little sloppy. No Age Limit and No Age Limit 2 In No Age Limit, He has a grumpy personality & Is very selfish, most probably because of the events that happened in The Great Age, losing a friend for example. In No Age Limit 2, He is still a bit grumpy but also seems smart & positive. Even after losing his 'Ding Dong'. No Crossover Limit In NCL, He has a more open minded personality & is not so grumpy, his selfishness is gone too. He cares for Stara & even helps her with her problems. Category:Protagonists